Blacktree
House Blacktree was a noble family that lived in the city of Ravens Bluff during the 14 century DR. They were highly respected among the city's nobility and commoners alike, and remained quite wealthy, despite some previous poorly chosen and somewhat shady investments. Their family motto was: "outroar the lion". Members *Lord David Blacktree IV: The former patriarch of the Blacktree family died at sea with his wife and eldest son. *Lady Melanie Blacktree *David Blacktree V: The elder son of Lord and Lady Blacktree was being groomed to lead the noble house before their unfortunate passing. *Lord Charles Blacktree: The only surviving member of the Blacktree family after the deaths of his parents and older brother, Lord Charles had transformed himself from a lazy, drunk, womanizer to a capable and brave leader during the the war of the same year. Following his exemplary service as the Field Marshal of Ravens Bluff, he married Lady Katherine Moorland. *Lady Katherine Blacktree: Just as beautiful as she was brilliant, Lady Katherine was the matriarch of House Moorland and served as the Lord Speaker of the Council of Lords for some time. *Henry Mason: "Iron Henry" was the seneschal of the family's Blackwood Manor and "First Knight" of their personal guard. Former Members *Ilhans Silverspeak: The former custodian of the family and its estate nearly sent them bankrupt with his ill-advised investments and rampant embezzlement. Holdings *Blackwood Manor: This sprawling manse stood on a nearly-2000 acre estate owned by the Blacktree family. It was overseen by the trusted Henry Mason, and serviced by 250 gardeners, who in fact doubled as a well-armed force of guards. History During the war, Lord Blacktree contributed his complement of 250 "gardeners" and his 20-strong cadre of personal guards, known as the Black Knights, to the raising of the Ravenian army. In a complete turn of character, the notoriously lazy and fickle patriarch of House Blacktree exhibited great civic virtue and bravery, joining the fight against the Warlord Myrkyssa Jelan, rising to the rank of Field General of the Ravenian army. He commanded his forces with a courage that bordered on reckless abandon, and won a decisive blow against the Warlord's oni mage forces on the fifth day of the Six-Day battle. Following the conflict, Lord Blacktree brought a great deal of acclaim and renown to the noble house. He was praised by his fellow nobility and granted knighthood in the Order of the Lady. In the mayoral election that followed the war, Lord Blacktree campaigned for the post, with full support of the Ravenian army. Despite this, he couldn't quite raise enough gold as Lady Amber Lynn Thoden, and she won the post. The Blacktree family further solidified their power base in Ravens Bluff, as well as their ties with House Moorland, one of the founding families of the city, following the marriage of Lord Charles Blacktree IV to Lady Katherine Moorland, Lord Speaker of the Council of Lords. Following this joyous and celebrated union, many in the city felt the two families would officially unite as one, joining together two of the oldest and most respected noble houses of Ravens Bluff. Appendix References Category:Families Category:Noble houses Category:Ravenian houses Category:Organizations in Ravens Bluff Category:Organizations in the Vast Category:Organizations in North Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations